Akhir musim panas KarmaNami
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Hanya cerita selipan akhir musim panas KarmaNami bersama Kelas 3 E di pantai./"Yo, perlu sesuatu Karma?"/"Tidak terlalu percaya diri karena ukuranmu kecil, baguslah kalau sadar."/ Ok Manami sakit hati dan kenapa adegan-adegan di Shoujo manga harus di alami oleh seorang Akabane Karma!/ KarmaNami fic, DLDR!


**Assassination Classroom hanya milik Yuusei Matsui saya hanya pinjam karakter saja.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pantai pada sore hari memang selalu terasa indah, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh murid kelas 3-E Kunigigaoka yang akan segera mengakhiri liburan musim panas mereka setelah misi pembunuhan pada gurunya gagal dan kejadian tak terduga yang di akibatkan oleh mantan guru mereka, Takaoka. Walau ada hal buruk terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, tapi mereka tidak ingin terus mengingatnya.

Kebanyakan para gadis di kelas E menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk berenang—sekalian pamer sedikit soal baju pantai koleksi mereka pada murid laki-laki. _Well,_ hasilnya banjir darah melanda pantai itu. Yada Toka dan Nakamura Rio paling menyedot perhatian karena _ukuran_ mereka yang paling menonjol. Para lelaki mulai berpikir, mereka yang terlihat biasa saja terlihat bersinar karena pakaian minim itu—wooy! se-mesum apa kalian? Apa ini salah Koro- _sensei_?

Tapi itu serius! Tak ada yang tahu seorang Chiba yang pendiam itu tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya kala melihat si Tsundere Hayami. Atau Isogai yang mulutnya menganga lebar, tak menyangka partnernya sesama perwakilan kelas bisa sangat terlihat seksi. Bahkan bagi Maehara si playboy, Okano Hinata yang memiliki _ukuran_ biasa saja terlihat indah di pandang mata. Cukup! Mari tinggalkan mereka yang tertular virus Okajima.

Terlepas dari mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang di dalam air, ada pula yang hanya bermain di pinggir pantai. Mereka adalah Kanzaki Yukiko, Fuwa Yuzuki, dan Okuda Manami. Ke tiga gadis itu sedang asik bermain pasir. Sesekali mereka mendapati kerang yang tertimbun disana. Mereka akan tertawa untuk hal-hal kecil, tapi kadang juga bertampang serius kala salah satu dari mereka menceritakan tentang misi penyelundupan yang dilakukan kemarin malam. Namun ditengah obrolan itu, muncul seorang Karma Akabane yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Hey kalian," sapanya santai sembari mendekat. Ketiganya langsung menoleh sambil membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman.

"Yo Karma, perlu sesuatu?" Seorang Fuwa yang tahu maksud Karma menghampiri mereka langsung melancarkan serangan jahilnya dengan mata yang melirik-lirik pada gadis berkaca mata disampingnya. Bibirnya tersenyum mengejek. Sementara pemuda berambut merah itu masih terlihat _stay cool_ walau niatnya sudah diketahui gadis berambut pendek ini.

"Aku tidak perlu sesuatu–"

Tangannya langsung memegang tangan Manami, membuat sang gadis ke heranan.

"Aku hanya butuh seseorang, tidak apa-apa kan?" Secara tak langsung Karma meminta izin dulu pada teman-temannya itu. Yah bagaimanapun mereka yang pertama bermain dengan gadis yang masih kebingungan karena tingkahnya itu.

"E-eh? Aku?"

Sementara kedua temannya saling bertatapan. Dalam beberapa detik mereka terlihat berpikir, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, tapi jaga dia yah."

"Kami mengawasimu loh."

Karma nyengir senang.

"Tidak akan ku buat hamil kok."

"Hey kau!"

Sebelum mendapat amukan dari Fuwa Yuzuki, si setan merah buru-buru pergi meninggalkan dua gadis itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil Manami.

"Haah si Karma itu dasar," keluh Fuwa sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi mereka serasi bukan?" timpal Kanzaki sembari tersenyum.

Fuwa setuju dengan pendapat Kanzaki itu. Lantas keduanya kembali saling melempar senyum sambil melihat kepergian pasangan itu yang semakin menjauh dari mereka.

.

.

Pasangan itu berjalan berdampingan. Lokasi mereka berada adalah di pantai bagian timur, tidak jauh dari rombongan namun keadaanya sedikit lebih sepi dari tadi. Sengaja Karma memilih tempat ini agar bisa berdua saja dengan Manami, bukan untuk berbuat hal aneh, tolong jangan salah paham pada Karma-kun yang masih polos ini–kedip mata.

Jejak-jejak kaki mereka begitu jelas diantara pasir pantai. Terkadang ada beberapa batu yang tertimbun disana dan bisa saja mereka tersandung karena batu itu tertutup pasir hingga tak terlihat. Tapi untung saja mereka cukup berhati-hati.

Tautan itu belum terlepas dari tadi. Sejujurnya gadis yang memakai baju berwarna merah muda itu sedikit kurang nyaman. Ayolah, dia yang pendiam dan pemalu ini kapan sih di pegang tangan sama cowok? Ralat—dia bukan tidak nyaman, tapi sangat malu.

 **Malu– malu– malu– mau–tapi maluin.**

Aaaah wajahnya pasti sudah memerah. Dan kenapa juga dadanya harus berdegup kencang sekali? Karma kan bisa dengar.

Ok, tarik napas Manami. Beranikan dirimu dan akhiri situasi **malu-malu-malu-mau-tapi maluin** ini. Untuk tahap awal dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan itu membuat Karma juga ikut berhenti.

"A-ano Karma-kun, tanganmu–" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Heeh kenapa dengan tanganku?"

Karma bersikap pura-pura tidak peka dengan menampakan wajah so–polosnya dan malah bertanya balik.

"Ta-tanganmu memegangku," ucap Okuda canggung dengan pipi merona. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis itu. Dia benar-benar buruk dalam bahasa dan cara pengucapan serta sikap. _Well,_ tidak masalah baginya sih.

"Biarkan saja, aku suka memegang tanganmu."

"Hah?"

Belum sempat Okuda memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar, Karma langsung membawanya berjalan kembali. Dia berjalan ke tengah pantai lalu mengajaknya duduk di atas pasir. Dengan tangan yang masih bertautan keduanya duduk berdampingan. Mata mereka menatap ke arah laut yang warnanya seperti berubah menjadi merah karena matahari yang akan segera tenggelam itu memantulkan sinar pada air lautnya. Melihat situasi ini Okuda bergumam dalam hati, mungkin dia tidak perlu mempermasalahkan tentang tangan mereka yang masih dalam satu genggaman.

"Pemandangan lautnya indah, kenapa tadi tidak berenang?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam berenang, dan juga tidak terlalu–"

Okuda menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah lagi. Perlukah dia membicarakannya dengan seorang laki-laki? Ini kan hal yang pribadi dan mungkin memalukan.

"Hmm terlalu? Maksudmu tidak terlalu percaya diri karena _ukuranmu_ kecil. Takut di ejek? Baguslah kau sadar."

 **Jleb!**

Oh– ok, Okuda sakit hati mendengar ucapan jujur yang bahkan tak bisa di ucapkannya dengan lancar walaupun maksudnya bukan itu. Dia tidak terlalu percaya diri memakai baju terbuka di depan umum. Tapi Karma malah langsung menyerangnya dengan bawa-bawa _ukuran_.

Kepala gadis itu tertunduk dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya. Ah sial, _mood_ Okuda Manami benar-benar buruk setelah mendengar pernyataan tadi. Sedangkan Karma malah dibuat tersenyum kembali karena dapat melihat sisi lain dari gadis ini. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa sosok Okuda Manami yang di kepalanya penuh rumus kimia bisa juga bersikap seperti itu hanya karena ukuran dada–maniisnyaaaaaaa.

Tangan yang tadi memegang tangan Manami terlepas dan pindah ke puncak kepala sang gadis. menyentuh surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan tersinggung, aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau memakai baju kurang bahan di depan umum."

Manami mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat pada Karma.

"Benarkah? Jadi bukan karena ukuran dadaku?" Pemuda itu mengangguk pasti membuahkan sebuah senyum ter-ulas di bibir Manami. Tapi– Eeeeh? Kenapa dia tersenyum karena hal itu? Kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi menjurus pada hal–

 _Huwaaaaa–_

Manami menjerit super malu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Kenapa dia jadi begini? Apa virus Okajima juga menular padanya? Dia merasa jadi perempuan mesum. Dan Karma hanya bisa cekikikan lagi.

 **Bug!**

Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir. _Mercury-_ nya menatap ke arah langit senja.

"Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," gumamnya sambil menghela napas lega. Manami mendengarkan.

"Jika kau yang terkena virus itu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik karena aku pasti akan selalu memikirkanmu. Karena aku pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu, walau kenyataannya itu bukan virus yang berbahaya."

Gadis itu tertegun mendengar pernyataan jujur Karma. _Violet-_ nya memandang ke arah _mercury_ pemuda itu. Disana ia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan atau niat jahil di dalam ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku dengar Karma-kun menghadapi salah satu penjahatnya dan sempat diserang gas beracun. Apa Karma-kun tidak terluka?" Manami ingat kembali saat Fuwa menceritakan misi penyelundupan itu. Salah satunya saat Karma melawan penjahat yang selalu berkata 'nu'. Jujur saja dia sangat khawatir setelah mendengarnya.

Karma mendelik pada sang gadis. Lalu salah satu tangan yang tadi dipakainya sebagai bantal untuk kepala ia ulurkan untuk memegang tangan gadis itu–

 **Settt!**

Tarikan itu membuat tubuhnya oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Karma. Posisi Manami menyamping, jadi walau di atas, itu bukan posisi yang _erotis_ karena hanya setengah tubuhnya yang menimpa si tukang rusuh, walau tidak menutup kemungkinan hal yang tidak-tidak akan dilakukan Karma. Dia kan tadi hanya bilang tidak akan membuat Manami hamil saja, di luar itu siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di otaknya.

Mata sang pemuda menatap dalam pada gadis pemalu itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ditatap seperti itu jujur saja membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Te-tentu saja."

"Sebagai teman atau lebih?"

 **Skak Matt!**

Ok Manami apa yang akan kau jawab?

Jangankan jawaban, yang ada dia tambah bingung dengan pertanyaan ini. Kenapa Karma bisa mengatakan semua hal dengan mudahnya. Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya makhluk apa yang ada di depannya ini?

"I-itu aku–"

Kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya saat tangan Karma beralih menuju tengkuknya. Mendorong perlahan kepalanya, membuat jarak kedua wajah itu semakin tipis, dekat dan akhirnya—

 **Drrrrttttt Drrrrtttttt...**

Bunyi getaran ponsel Karma membuyarkan keduanya. Manami langsung menjauh dengan wajah merah sedangkan Karma mendecih kesal. Sedikit lagi, hanya 3 cm, kesempatannya, dan kenangan indah di musim panasnya–Tidaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!

Sial! kenapa adegan di manga shoujo harus di alaminya juga. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal Karma mengangkat panggilan pengganggu itu.

 _"Karma, kau dimana?"_ tanya si pemanggil yang ternyata Maehara itu.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Koro-sensei ingin semua murid akan mengadakan uji nyali di sebuah goa. Segeralah kemari."_

 **Tuut.**

Pemuda itu menekan tombol _off_ di ponselnya dengan cepat, malas basa-basi dengan Maehara. Dia terlalu kesal.

"Se-sepertinya kita harus segera kembali. Fuwa-san mengirimkan pesan padaku," ucap Manami dengan usaha yang cukup keras agar tak terlihat canggung walau hasilnya sia-sia saja. Karma mendecih lalu menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya keduanya pun kembali berjalan menuju rombongan. Masih berjalan berdampingan seperti di awal cerita, cuma dengan keadaan mereka yang berubah jadi depresi karena ke gagalan.

Okuda Manami yang gagal dengan misi **malu–malu–malu–mau–tapi maluin.**

Akabane Karma yang gagal bikin kenangan manis–plus nge modus'in cewek yang dia suka.

Tapi yah walaupun gagal sepertinya hubungan mereka akan berkembang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, amiin aja.

Ya sudah mari kita akhiri ceritanya. Ah hampir ketinggalan, tolong ingatkan Karma untuk memberi _hadiah_ indah pada si kampret belah tengah Maehara!

 _Bye bye..._

.

.

End

.

.

 **Dan end dengan gajenya wkwkwk xD**

 **Well karena kemarin udah bikin 2 fic yang sad ending mulu–dan bikin baper, saya bikin deh yang romance, hope you like it ^^. Btw ini terinspirasi dari adegan di pantai pas episode terakhir yang mereka berenang di laut dan happy-hapyy di pinggir pantai. Pas re-wacth ulang saya mikir kayaknya seru kalau bikin fanfic KarmaNami dalam potongan-potongan adegan itu, so jadilah fanfic ini.**

 **Ok thank's semua, maaf jika ada salah kata, bye bye...**


End file.
